1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to parallel processing and more particularly to collective operations on a parallel computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powerful computers may be designed as highly parallel systems where the processing activity of hundreds, if not thousands, of processors (CPUs) are coordinated to perform computing tasks. These systems are highly useful for a broad variety of applications, including financial modeling, hydrodynamics, quantum chemistry, astronomy, weather modeling and prediction, geological modeling, prime number factoring, image processing (e.g., CGI animations and rendering), to name but a few examples.
For example, one family of parallel computing systems has been (and continues to be) developed by International Business Machines (IBM) under the name Blue Genet. The Blue Gene/L architecture provides a scalable, parallel computer that may be configured with a maximum of 65,536 (216) compute nodes. Each compute node includes a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) with 2 CPU's and memory. The Blue Gene/L architecture has been successful and on Oct. 27, 2005, IBM announced that a Blue Gene/L system had reached an operational speed of 280.6 teraflops (280.6 trillion floating-point operations per second), making it the fastest computer in the world at that time. Further, as of June 2005, Blue Gene/L installations at various sites world-wide were among five out of the ten top most powerful computers in the world.
IBM has developed a successor to the Blue Gene/L system, named Blue Gene/P. Blue Gene/P is designed to be the first computer system to operate at a sustained 1 petaflops (1 quadrillion floating-point operations per second). Like the Blue Gene/L system, the Blue Gene/P system is scalable with a projected maximum of 73,728 compute nodes. Each compute node in Blue Gene/P is designed to include a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) with 4 CPU's and memory. A complete Blue Gene/P system is designed to include 72 racks with 32 node boards per rack.
In addition to the Blue Gene architecture developed by IBM, other highly parallel computer systems have been (and are being) developed. For example, a Beowulf cluster may be built from a collection of commodity off-the-shelf personal computers. In a Beowulf cluster, individual computer systems are connected using local area network technology (e.g., Ethernet) and system software is used to execute programs written for parallel processing on the cluster.
The compute nodes in a parallel system communicate with one another over one or more communication networks. For example, the compute nodes of a Blue Gene/L system are interconnected using five specialized networks. The primary communication strategy for the Blue Gene/L system is message passing over a torus network (i.e., a set of point-to-point links between pairs of nodes). The torus network allows application programs developed for parallel processing systems to use high level interfaces such as Message Passing Interface (MPI) and Aggregate Remote Memory Copy Interface (ARMCI) to perform computing tasks and to distribute data among a set of compute nodes. Other parallel architectures (e.g., a Beowulf cluster) also use MPI and ARMCI for data communication between compute nodes. Of course, other message passing interfaces have been (and are being) developed. Low level network interfaces communicate higher level messages using small messages known as packets. Typically, MPI messages are encapsulated in a set of packets which are transmitted from a source node to a destination node over a communications network (e.g., the torus network of a Blue Gene system).
A “message passing protocol” is a set of instructions specifying how to create a set of packets from a message and how to reconstruct the message from a packet stream. Message passing protocols may be used to transmit packets in different ways depending on the desired communication characteristics. In a parallel system where a compute node has multiple communication links to other nodes, each compute node can send a point-to-point message to any other node.